discord_nationsballfandomcom-20200213-history
Michiraball
'''The People's Holy Republic of Michiraball '''more commonly known as '''Holy Michiraball '''or '''Michiraball '''is a southern Discord NationsBall famous for being the first NationsBall having theocracy in their government, a lot of people who know this nation say that this country is a remade version of Vatican City Stateball Just with different rules, this comment could be seen as true or false, because the country was originally formed mostly because of a Vatican and Israeli Peace Treaty, his country is well known for helping poor nations , forming new nations, and destroying nations, such as the case with The VC Empireball. RelationShips Friends and Family ZSSNball Step Father - While I am not a fan of his beliefs, and he is not a fan of mine, we get a-long pretty well these days, helping each other and so forth, I even became one of his Protectorate States, a long time ago however we did not get a-long so well, so much so to where we would have to start short wars. Neocryptiaball Elder Half Brother - Now-a-days me and him don't get along well, but a long time ago when we did, we did get along pretty long well, I just wish things could be the same again, but he's a pointless ally. Abyss Organizationsball Brother - My brother, we're good allies and are currently on good terms, he tells me things people are trying to do, such as trying to annex me. Thank you for the information, I will pay you back in any way possible. Trysondiaball Half Younger Brother - Great ally, I trust him with my life and with my people, he may be small and new, but he is strong, and I believe in him. You got this little brother, become a strong nation! I believe in you. The Witnesses' Holy Monarch Of Antovahball Twin Brother - My twin brother, we were originally seperated at birth, but we have recently had gotten more contact with eachother, I've missed you bro! Team Jewish Witnesses! Ice Divineball Son - My son, he was created by a revolution started in his brother, Fire Divineball he is doing well so far, he is being funded, and is recognized from most of the nations. JSIPball Son Ally - My ally, He is a life-saver, he supports Judaism and plans to stop the muslim countries trying to get rid of us, thank you. Make sure not to hurt some of my allies though. Herrvatskaball Close-Ally - One of my closest allies, they had helped me through the '''War Of December 12/29th '''with The VCEmpireball, and did a partner-ship with me when I was a smaller nation. Neutral The Kasteynian Federationball Old Friend - An old friend I had met through Neocryptiaball, I was a-part of his congress at one point until I had teamed with Herrvatskaball during his rebellion. Enemies The VC Empireball Tricked Enemy - I Had Tricked Him Into Giving Me His Information About Trying To Annex Herrvatskaball , When I Had Told Him, Herrvatskaball And I Nuked His Whole Entire Nation. Category:ZSSN